


a.m.

by spidervcrse



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, It's fluffy I guess, for now, i honestly have no idea how this works, i love my stupid kids so much, my friend told me i can't kill peter and that's why i won't do it, they're soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidervcrse/pseuds/spidervcrse
Summary: Being together after a late night patrol from spider-man leads to cuddles and confessions.





	a.m.

Patrol has never felt so long. And so lonely.

Swinging around town, Spider-Man could only catch a glimpse of what happened around him, not really paying attention to anything but heron his mind.

The thought of her was intoxicating. They were filled with images of her soft curls falling down her shoulders and the smile on her face whenever Peter would twirl them around his fingers. They were filled with her smile whenever she told a joke only she liked, and the way her eyes would sparkle in the dim light of the little lamp on her desk when she was drawing a new art piece. They were filled with her voice, her laugh, the way she always silly danced with him in the kitchen back at home when they helped Aunt May preparing dinner together.

They were filled with everything he loved about MJ.

And these intoxicating thoughts were soon to become real again. Spider-Man just had to finish his nightly patrol.

Spider-Man shot one last large web string right in front of him and sat down on the roof, which happened to be across from the bank, one of the usual spots he had to look out for.

Before becoming Spider-Man, he had never paid much attention to the crimes in the city. It almost felt like they happened even more after he became his superhero alter ego, just because some poor people wanted to take at least a glimpse of the famous hero they’ve heard about.

“Karen? Can you put on the radio?” Spider-Man asked, still standing and watching the bank.

“Of course.” The artificial intelligence inside his suit turned the police radio on. Spider-Man could make out the faint voice of Jefferson Davis, a cop he was usually helping out.

After Spider-Man was convinced that the bank was safe and that no one was watching him, he sat down in a dark part of the roof and took his mask off.

Peter took a deep breath of fresh air and felt his mind spinning. Breathing with the mask on was not hard at all, but he still preferred to take it off from time to time.

His mind wandered back to MJ. Peter was wondering what she was up to.

And in right that moment, his phone vibrated. MJ called him.

Peter’s heart was beating in his chest and he was afraid that it might jump out of it. Even Karen picked up his fast heart rate and Peter could hear her asking if he was alright.

Peter did not feel alright, he felt invincible now that he knew MJ was thinking about him, too.

Picking up the phone, Peter let his eyes wander over the buildings in front of him.

“Hi.” Her voice sounded tired. She has probably been up all day, working on her new art project, Peter assumed.

“Hi.” Peter smiled. He could not help himself and the giddy feeling bubbling up inside of him. Whenever he spoke to her, he was simply ecstatic.

He pressed the phone closer to the side of his head, trying to understand every word she said. “When are you coming over? I still need a model”

Peter laughed quietly. She would never admit that she missed him as much as he missed her; that her heart was beating just as fast as his; that all she wanted was to be held by him and him only.

“I can swing right by. I’m only a few blocks away.” A lie. And MJ knew it. She knew him so well.

“Alright. I’ll pretend that I believe you. See you in a minute.”

She did not say ‘love you’. She never did. And that was okay. Peter knew that Michelle liked to keep her feelings private, and yet he kept wondering if maybe one day, she would open up for him.

But for now, her calling him an idiot was enough for him.

Peter arrived at the apartment about an hour later. To no one’s surprise he had to try and stop someone mugging a lady (successfully) on his way to MJ, before he finally sat in front of her window, still in his Spider-Man suit.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the window a few times. Peter could make out MJ’s figure and her nervously putting away some of her things, before she went to the window to let him in.  
Peter caught his breath at the look of his breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend.

Michelle wore - to his surprise - his sweater. His, not hers. Peter’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realised it.

With a big smile on his face, he gently took the hand she offered him and stepped inside her room, the Spidersuit still tight on his body.

Michelle stared at her boyfriend, her heart beating just as fast as his. Mesmerized by his smile, she could not find any words to greet him. Instead, she tried to give him a smile just as soft as his own, failing miserably in her eyes. And yet, her smile made Peter’s heart jump in his chest again.

“Patrol was boring.” He blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

Michelle chuckled. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Running her fingers over the small holes on his chest he got from fighting the robber, she added: “It looks like it.”

Peter’s head burned below his mask, thankful for at least being allowed to cover his embarrassment this one time, well knowing that he would never have to be ashamed of anything in front of MJ.  
Michelle was the first one to leave her lovestruck state and walked over to her desk.

“I got something for you.”

She made him biscuits and got him a can of his favourite soda. 

Peter’s smile never left his face. She baked something for him and he knew how embarrassed she felt about enjoying baking since she thought her biscuits did not taste well.

“Thank you.”

Both sat down on her bed after changing into some spare clothes of hers, talking without end about everything that came to their minds, never wanting the night to end.

“I could get used to this.” Peter whispered, the biscuits already eaten. He was lying down on Michelle’s chest, listening to her heartbeat all while thinking about his future.

Their future.

MJ smiled, ran her fingers through his curls and answered in the same low voice, “Me too.”

Blushing slightly, Peter rambled, “It's just, I can't wait to start my life with you. Together, I mean. I want to come home to you without sneaking out at 3am. I want to wake up beside you without being worried about anyone but us. You're my present, but I want you to be my future, too.”

He felt MJ getting stiff at his words, immediately wanting to make sure that he was not overstepping any lines. “Too much?”

She shook her head, blushing heavily. “N-no.”

Slowly, Peter got up from her chest to look at her. He hesitated to touch her out of fear that he might had talked too much. But MJ just smiled at him.

“It’s okay. Everything’s…fine.”

Michelle took Peter’s wrist in her hand and lead his fingers to her face, him softly cupping her cheek. 

“It’s always fine when you’re with me.” She whispered, struggling to let her guard down. Peter did not want to make her feel like she had to tell him all of this, since he already knew how much he meant to her. 

Michelle was visibly struggling to put her feelings into words, and Peter tried to tell her that she did not have to, that it was alright, but then she blurted out: “I love you.”

In this moment, Peter’s heart stopped. It was nothing like he imagined someone ever confessing their feelings for him; Peter did not even think that it was possible for anyone to love him the way he was loved by MJ. 

It was his turn this time to stay silent, because his feelings were too overwhelming for him to process them.

“You.. love me?” He whispered, running his thumb over her cheek bones. Michelle blushed, not used to Peter hesitating like this. 

Thinking it was a mistake, she quickly tried to hide it. “It was just - I just - I “

Peter just shook his head, tears forming in his yes. “Don’t take it back.”

He pulled her face closer to his, running his thumb over her cheek once again.

“I love you.”

It was a faint whisper, barely loud enough for her to hear.

“I love you.”

Peter pressed his nose against hers, softly, almost as if he was scared to break her into thousand pieces.

“I love you.”

He pressed his lips against hers, tearing up even more when she put her delicate hands on his shoulders.

“I love you.” She whispered back in between kisses, smiling against his lips, not wanting to be anywhere else but right here in his arms.


End file.
